A simple 3-step synthesis of 3-methyl-4-phenylpyridine, a key intermediate in the synthesis of several diverse types of potential pharmaceutical agents, is reported. Conversion of this pyridine derivative, which is easily prepared on a larger scale, to a number of the corresponding 2-carboxamides was accomplished. One member of this series was active as a basic, nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agent in the rat adjuvant arthritis test. This work is completed.